The present invention relates to a table football machine, that is to say a table football game comprising a box structure whose rectangular base reproduces a football pitch, in which each transverse vertical wall has, in its center, an opening corresponding to a goal mouth and whose longitudinal vertical walls carry bearings for eight horizontal rods which are disposed transversely to the longitudinal direction of the box structure and each of which, mounted pivotably and axially sliding in its end bearings, carries one or more figurines or players of a single team, according to its location on the box structure with their feet level with the base of the box structure, and is provided, at one of its ends, with a maneuvering handle, all the rods supporting players of a single team being disposed with their maneuvering handles located outside the same longitudinal wall of the box structure.
A game of table football consists in maneuvering the rods supporting the players in order to strike a ball representing the football in order to convey it into the goal mouth of the opposing team while preventing it from entering one's own goal mouth. To this end, four participants are generally envisaged, two for each team, each of whom holds in each hand the maneuvering handle of one player-support rod.